


Dreaming

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: Anders has a jarring dream





	Dreaming

There were leaves falling into the room again. In the dream, the air was blood red and the leaves danced around it, brushing past him, lighting on his head only to flutter past his eyes again, the scrape of their passing making him shiver.

He noticed he was wearing only a light robe then, a patched, torn and frayed thing that fell to his feet and dragged on the floor behind him a little when he walked forward.

He barely recognised the room as he moved around, dream-slow and uncoordinated, like trying to walk through water. In the corner of his eye it was the clinic, far under the city, no windows and certainly no leaves, but when his eyes focused, it was the bedroom he shared with his lover, the window perpetually open, some of the leaves from the tree just outside settling on a lump in the corner, which was one moment a rotting corpse, the next a stack of books and clothes thrown there haphazardly before tumbling into bed. 

His gaze caught on the tall,broken mirror that leaned against the wall next to the pile, cracked glass reflecting nothing in the dream excepting for him in his shroud-like clothing and, when he pulled his gaze up to his face, the sunburst was stark against his skin, almost bloody against ashen skin.

Anders woke with a start, his gasp almost soundless as tight as his chest was. After a few moments, he looked down to see Fenris’ arm there, squeezing slightly in his sleep. He smiled fondly even as his heart still raced, sighing with relief as he looked around the room, where the wind was blowing the light curtains into the room, the rustle of the leaves on the few trees outside overloud in the absence of the street noises. 

Confident in his surroundings now, he let his body relax, sinking into the other’s embrace and resisting the urge to check his forehead. Justice stirred in the back of his mind, but Anders pushed the spirit back, wearily. No reason for alarm. Just a dream. 

Just before he closed his eyes and sank back into sleep, his lover’s arms securely around him, he had one last clear thought.

_Safe._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them both safe and warm, okay ♥


End file.
